I love you (title may change)
by alliesingssolo
Summary: High School AU! Alexander and John Laurens are a couple, but Thomas Jefferson and his friends don't like that at all. What will happen? Who will be hurt? Who will find love? Read to find out. (Major Homophobia)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my first Hamilton fanfic and I am supper excited about it! This is a high school AU, so the characters my be a bit different. I want to say happy birthday to my best friend Nicole!_

 _This story is unbetaed so sorry in advance for any mistakes._

 _Also just a heads up, this story has to do with homophobia._

"I love you."

"I love you too Alex." John Laurens says with a big smile on his face. His boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, leans in to give him a kiss. John kisses back happily before puling back slightly.

"You better get to class, you don't want to be late again."

The smile Alexander had on his face slipped off. "John please be careful."

John gave him a reassuring smile "I'll be fine Alex, don't worry." The other man pulled him into a hug, his voice muffled by John's shirt but you could here him say

"I always worry." The bell decided to ring at that moment. "

Go, I'll be fine." John gave him a playful shove. Alex gave him one last smile before slipping out of their hiding spot and running down the hall to class yelling behind him "I'll see you after class."

John chuckled and shook his head before he turned walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, suddenly he hears a voice call out

"Hey Laurens." John stops dead in his tracks when he hears the voice, knowing exactly who it is. John turns his head and sees Thomas Jefferson walking down the hall followed closely by James Madison and John Adams.

"What do you want Jefferson?" The taller man walks over to John and looms over him.

"What were you and Hamilton just doing." Thomas asks in an accusing tone. John just glares up at him, refusing to let himself be intimidated by the other man's height.

"That is none of your business." Jefferson laughed at his answer, the laugh was completely void of humor and sounded quite cruel.

"Well actually it is. I've told you before, we don't like queers at this school."

John rolled his eyes and responded with "That's rich, especially coming from you."

if looks could kill John would be dead on the ground. Thomas grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into a row of nearby lockers, holding him up so his feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

"You better watch what you say, or you might get hurt."

John decided that it was in his best interest to remain quiet and opted instead to glare at the taller man. Unfortunately Thomas counted that as a win.

"What? No smart comments? Are you scared?" Jefferson mocked.

John huffed "The day I'm scared of you is the day you and Madison come out of the closet." He knew as soon as he said it that he could not have said anything stupider. Thomas had a rage in his eye as he threw John to the ground and kicks him in the side.

"James and I aren't disgusting freaks like you and Hamilton. I told you to watch what you say, but I guess we will just have to teach you a lesson instead." Thomas continues to kick him, aiming a few at Johns face. James and John (Adams) join in at one point. John tries to fight back but fails because it's three against one, but he manages to curl himself into a ball to try and protect himself a little bit from their abuse. At one point one of them manages to get a good shot at his chest and he feels a rib crack, causing him to let out a soft cry. Jefferson hears it and laughs.

"You hear that boys? Do you think he's learned his lesson?"

John Adams shakes his head "Not at all, I think we need to drive the lesson in harder." James shakes his head in agreement. At that moment a teacher sticks her head out her class room door.

"What are you boys doing outside of class?" Thomas puts on a fake worried look and turns to face the teacher.

"It's our friend, we found him out here like this." He says gesturing to John who is still curled up in a ball on the floor, blood coming from cuts and tears running down his face. "We were about to take him down to the nurse." The teacher shoots him a look telling him that she is not buying his story.

"I'll call her up, you three may return to class." The tone of her voice left no room for arguments.

"Yes Ma'am" James said before pulling Thomas away, John Adams following closely behind. The teacher watched them walk down the hallway and turn the corner at the end. She then stepped into her classroom and called the nurse up, telling her to bring the wheel chair. The kind looking old lady showed up a few minuets later with the requested wheelchair. She gasped when she saw the state that John was in. She gently coaxed him out of his ball and helped him into it. As she was wheeling him down she asked John about what happened, but he ignored her. When they got to the nurses office she helped him onto a cot and began to bandage him up as much as she could.

 _Leave me comments! Anything at all! See you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was completely bored out of his mind. He was sitting in english class, his friend Lafayette sitting on the other side of the room, thankfully the class was almost over. After this he has his favorite class of the day, history taught by Dr. Washington. All of Alexander's friends were in the class, Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, Aaron Burr, and of course John Laurens. Unfortunately Thomas Jefferson and James Madison are in the class as well. Most of the times Alexander and Thomas got into a huge argument about something or another and managed to waste most of the class time causing Dr. Washington to get upset. Alex felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it, he had a new text from Lafayette.

From Laffy Taffy: Do you want to get the gang together for a movie night tonight?

Alexander looked to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking at him before he sent his reply.

To Laffy Taffy: Sounds great, just so long as the movie we watch is in english and not french like last time.

Alex looked over at Lafayette and saw them read the text. They then looked up at him and stuck out their tongue. Alexander gave him a cheeky smile and turned his attention to the board. After a few extremely dull minutes the bell finally rang. The teenagers gathered everything and hurried out of the room. Alex gave Lafayette a wave before going to meet John on the way to class. Usually John arrives to the spot they meet at before he does, however John wasn't who he saw.

"Thomas why the hell are you here?" Alexander wouldn't say that he hated Thomas Jefferson, but he definitely didn't like him.

"I thought you would want to know about John." Thomas said with a small smirk on his face. Alexander could swear that his heart stopped beating at that moment.

"What do you mean? What happened to John?"`

"Apparently he got into a fight with someone, he's down in the nurse's office now." The taller man says very nonchalantly, leaning against a locker. As soon as the words are out of Jefferson's mouth Alexander takes of running down the hall, bumping into and pushing past people. One of the people he pushes past is John Adams who yells after him

"Watch where you're going Hamilton!" Said man doesn't ever hear him.

After what feels like forever Alexander finally makes it to the nurse's office and bursts in. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees John on the cot. The man in question looks up at his boyfriend and gives him a small smile.

"Hey Alex" He says with a small wave before letting out a quiet wince as the movement causes pain in his ribs. Alexander walks over to the cot and lightly hugs his boyfriend, careful not to hurt him.

"Who did this?" He asked with a whisper letting go of the other man and pulling back just enough to be able to look in his eyes. John dropps his eyes and does not answer him.

"John please tell me, was it Jefferson?"

"Yeah, it was Jefferson and Madison and Adams, they said they didn't like queers at their school,and I might have suggested that Jefferson and Madison were a couple. They didn't like that." Alexander was going to reply but his phone went off. He had a text from Hercules.

From Herc: Why aren't you and John in class?

Before he was able to send a response he received another text from him.

From Herc: Why does Jefferson have a smug look on his face?

John knew that he shouldn't read Alexander's texts, but curiosity got the best of him and leaned over so he could see what they looked up at him and smiled before sending a text back.

To Herc: Jefferson and his friends attacked John, I'm with him in the nurse's office. Tell Laf I'll get the notes from them later.

Alexander turned his attention back to John.

"What hurts?" John shrugged.

"Mostly just my ribs, everything else in dull compared to them." Alex looked at him sadly. Why do people like Jefferson think that doing things like this is ok? His phone goes off again and he checks it.

From Herc: oh my god! How is he? Can I kick Jefferson's ass now or do you want me to wait for you to be here?

Alexander smiled slightly at the text. He knows that their friends will always be there when they need the to be.

"Hey John, do you think your dad would be ok if we have a movie night tonight? You, me, the rest of the gang?" John frowned.

"I can ask, but you know how my dad can be."

"Just tell him that the girls will be there and you dad will be fine with it, He loves you being around the girls." Alexander said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're right, I'll call him after school. I love you." John leans up and gives Alexander a kiss. Alex kisses him back and gently forces him to sit back against the bed.

"Don't move too much, I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself more." The two men sit together talking for the rest of the class period. When the final bell rings John calles Henry Laurens.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could hang out with some friends for the evening." He asked nervously biting his lip.

"Who all will you be with?" Henry asked in a disinterested tone.

"Just the normal people. The guys and the Schuyler sisters."

"Will that Hamilton kid be there?" John furrowed his brow at that question.

"Of course he will."

"You seem to be hanging out with him an awful lot, is their something you want to tell me?" John started to panic. Dose his dad know? He doesn't think so but it's possible. His father would disown him at the very least if he ever found out.

"No, he's my best friend nothing more." John shot Alex an apologetic look and he got a wink back.

"That's fine then, will you be home tonight?"

"Probably not."

"Ok then I will see you tomorrow then." With that Henry hung up. John smiles and nods his head at Alexander. At that moment Lafayette and Hec step into the nurse's office.

"Bonjour mes amis. How are you feeling John?" Lafayette walks over to the pair with Herc following close behind.

"I'll live, how was class?" John was eager to talk about anything else.

"It was boring as hell without you and Alex there. Laf got you the notes to copy."

"Thanks" Alex said giving a hug to the person is question. After chatting for a few more moments of chatting Alexander, Hercules, and Lafayette help John limp to to Hercules car and they all get in. John and Alex in the back and Her and Laf in the back. The four of them go to Lafayette's house and wait for the girls to show up to start the movies.


End file.
